


A south park romance

by Robertchavy



Category: Clyde - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-08 01:25:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13447572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robertchavy/pseuds/Robertchavy
Summary: A new kid arrives to south park and speak individually to each boy in town . He later picks tweek and craig .. it later on gets interesting ! I hope you like it hehe ;).Please comment , so i know when to make a story about creek . !





	A south park romance

This story takes place at south park , Colorado . About a new child moving there ftom balersfield, California .  
It all starts out as 5 boys getting to the bus stop . Token , jimmy, clyde , craig , and tweek . Just normally waiting as the usual . Just at the 5 minutes passed , a new kid arrived to craig's bus stop . They looked at each other in silence , then grouped up in a huddle. Whispering out mumbled words was all yhe kid could hear. Soon after they seperated and started asking the new kid what his name was .

The guy announced his name , My name is chase .

The boys responded , Hi, chase ! As jimmy was failing to Say it in a shorter time, hi, ch-ch-chase !

The boys were asking a lot of questions about chase told them to save it becausr he wanted to hear them singularly . So he did . In the bus he talked to token . Hey dude token said . Chase responds, tell me what you like . 

Okay , well i like basketball , and do homework . I get good grades and play basketball afterschool. I have a girlfriend and i am rich, token said. 

Okay , next chase said . (Clyde appears in the bus seat next to chase ).

Tell me what your secrets are, said chase .

Clyde responded , umm .. I think i'm hot . (He has his shirt unbottoned, but on .) Chase thought he was hot. 

Okay clyde , what is your thoughts on guys liking other guys, not necessarily homosexuals , but let's just say jimmy liked you , would you care ?

Clyde looks at him with a strange look , um idk , why ? 

Chase responds , because i want to know .

Clyde begins to get suspicious , do you like me chase ? 

Chase responds , umm no . 

Clyde responds with a sad thought in his head but shows a thank god face . 

Chase says , well thanks for now , ill get back to you. Next !  
(Jimmy arrives )  
Hey , d-d-d-dude wh-what's go-goin' on ? 

Chase replies , Nothing much . Hey , jimmy what are your talents ?

Well , ch-chase i can tell j-jokes. Wanna he-hear one ? No, thanks . Next (Craig arrives Well, hello craig . Craig flips him off as he has no face expression . 

Chase replies , so tell me about yourself and what you like ?

Craig speaks with his nasal voice , well , i like red racer. My hamster stripe , and tweek . 

Chase replies , cool . Chase finds his attitude and voice attractive .  
Chase whispers unconsciously , (you're so cute ) .

Craig flips out , what did you say !

Chase reacts uhh , nothing ! 

Craig responds , you said i was cute didnt you ? 

Chase said yes , i did . Im sorry .

Ctaig responds , well its okay . Just dont say it again , okay . I have a boyfriend named tweek . He's my everything. I love his smell and the way he tastes.  
Chase responds , what about him is the taste you are talking about?  
Craig not realizing what he's saying out loud , his dick . 

Chase froze and looked at craig . The moment  
Craig realized what he said , it was too late . 

Craig left and ran .

Next ! (Tweek arrives).  
Whats up , tweek says. Sorry , i took awhile to get here

 

Chase responds , its okay . So tweek tell me what you like and love ? 

Tweek first thought about craug but was scared to tell the kid . 

Look chase , there is something i love , i just am scared to tell you who it is--- chase interupts , its craig isnt it.. 

Tweek gives him a scared look , like how did he know.  
Gah!

Chase responds , its okay . I thinl you two are cool. 

They go to school and class skipped ----

 

Chase goes to recess with all the kids and goes to tweek and craig for help. 

Chase asks them for help .  
Craig and tweek ask what is it ?

It's that i want to tell you guys that i lile guys and girls . 

They both looked at eachother and said , no we don't want a threesome . 

Chase laughs , no haha . I want to know alittle about someone hehe . 

Craig and tweek's faces go curious . 

Who ? Craig and tweek asked .

While that happened , clyde in the background was sobbing because they dropped the pizza the boys had. 

Chase uses his eyes to guide tweek and craig needed to know . They both giggled when they found out. 

Craig responds clyde isnt gay , aggressively.  
Tweek responds , idk. Maybe he is . 

Chase looks for what he wants to hear. 

Look kid , what is your plan? Asked craig 

Chase responds , i want us all to hang out with clyde so i can know him more . 

Okay ,both boys said

Craig and tweek asked clyde , Hey, you wanna hang out at craigs' house and play video games ? 

Clyde responds , nah . 

Craig responds , chase is gonna be there. 

Clyde responds, oh , i'll be there .

Craig and tweel both walk off and smiled , yes. 

Chase asks the two boys what they accomplished  
, so what happened ? 

Craig and tweek told him. So we asked him if he was interested in going and he said no . But we than said you were coming and he said yes. 

Chase started smiling and the two boys were clapping hands and kissing .  
You guys are so hot , said chase .  
Craig and tweek blush .

Craig told me you taste good , chase tells tweek .

Tweek looks at craig and blushes. 

Craig responds dude why did you say that. 

Chase says oh , i didnt know you cared .  
Im sorry. 

Craig replies its fine dont worry about it.  
Anyways , lets get yo my house and get ready . 

Chase tells them , umm i need to ho home real fast and ran. Craig and tweek waited and asked eachother, what was that all about ? 

Minutes later chase arrives and craig says , its about time . 

Craig responds , god , what is that cologne and did you take a shower and do your hair ? 

Chase blushes . 

Okay. Dude , you do you  
Lets start going before clyde comes . Craig says

Were here , tweek says .  
Home sweet home , my tweekers . Craig says .

Tweek goes to the kitchen, want coffee honey ?  
No , baby craig says . 

Tweek then asked chase, want coffee cha--  
( door opens and shuts) 

Im here clyde says . Chase looks at him . 

Clyde takes off his winter attire and unbottons his shirt again .  
Chase thought, god, hes so hot.  
Clyde responds , its hot . 

Tweek responds , SOrry . Making coffee here ! 

Clyde didnt respond.

Chase was still staring at clydes abs . It looked so smooth. 

Clyde was talkimg to chase asking how he was . While chase was still checking him out and thinking about fucking him . 

Clyde yells , hello !?  
Chase responds sorry i was checking you out. I mean checking the games we were gonna play . 

Craig started smirking .  
Clyde had a puzzled face . He was thinking how cute chase was. Clyde loved blonde haired boys . He just never said it out loud.

As tweek walked up to meet up with where the guys were sitting on the couch, he was attentive when chase asked

Hey wanna play truth or dare? 

Sure clyde said .  
Craig and tweek looked at each other and said yes.

Ok ill go ask first chase said .

Clyde truth or dare? 

Clyde responds ,dare . Clyde wanted to kiss him but didnt know if he liked him . He began to doubt himself

Chase said , i dare you to kiss someone in this room . 

Clyde begins to freeze up and doesnt know what to do . 

Craig and tweek are getting nervous because they are hoping they arent chosen . 

Clydr responds okay chase lets do this .  
Chase gets ready . 

Clyde turned out yo be a dominant type as he was the one to kiss chase and it looked like they were likimg it.

Clyde begins moaning and craig and tweek started to get awkward so they started kissimg each other . 

Chase started to get a boner and clyde felt it. 

Clyde asks chase in a whisper in his ear if he wanted to go all the way at his house and chase nodded. 

Clyde then asked craig and tweek if it was okay if he took chase from them for an hour. They agreed. 

They had arrived to his house and chase started to tell clyde how he felt. He said he loved his body and when he cries . It showed that he has emotions and cares . 

Chase told clyde that be wanted to know what he tasted like . And clyde gave a confused look. 

Look ill show you . 

Chase started to take clydes shirt off, pants off . And underwear off. It looked perfect . He started sucking clydes member slowly. 

Just as he was doing that, clyde started moaning and sobbing . 

Oh , chase ! I love it ! I want to fuck you ! 

He then started to feel his stomache a feelimg and couldnt fight his desire . 

Clyde undressed chase and started to put it inside him and slowly went in and out . 

Chase was grabbing clydes hair along . 

Clyde startex to go faster and chase said faster! Too 

Clyde was moaning and started saying chase ! 

Chase said clyde in a whisper in his ear and clyde started to get an orgasm and cummed in chase . 

Afterwards, they laid on the bed and told eachother that they liked eachother and wanted to be together. 

They soon would tell the school their secret that craig and tweek only knew . 

 

The end until next time i make another story , i hope ya'll liked it.


End file.
